The Daughter of Artemis
by rainn133
Summary: This story follows a demigod named Jena Daily, a daughter of Artemis. This is my second attempt at this story, I'm taking a different approach so hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Jena Daily was a fourteen year old girl. She had brown hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and killer reflexes. She was ADHA and dyslexic. Your typical demigod. That's right, Jena Daily was no mere mortal, she was half god. Most humans are lucky enough to escape her fate, mortals of two human parents, but a few shared her curse. I know what you're thinking, who wouldn't want to be a demigod? Killing monsters and fighting off evil, training at Camp Half-Blood and chilling with the best of them. That's the life you'd want, and who could blame you? It sounds awesome, but so does sky diving until you're sitting up in the plane about to jump into thousands of feet of open air with nothing to break your bone crushing fall other than an over glorified bed sheet. Doesn't sound so marvelous after all, huh?

This is the story of Jena Daily, demigod by fate, killer by force and introvert by choice. Jena had only seen Camp Half-Blood for a day. She was told she would be safe there, find a home there, but that was not true. On that day, the camp was empty. All arms were taken up by Zeus's fist. Hundreds of other demigods lined with swords and bows and spears ready for the mountain of monsters to appear from the Labyrinths entrance. Jena fought with the band of demigods; she fought for their home and their safety, but not hers. Camp Half-Blood was not her home. She didn't belong there.

Jena Daily was the daughter of Artemis. No, not a huntress, but a true born daughter. I know what you're thinking, Artemis is a maiden goddess. Hades! she's THE maiden goddess, but would I lie to you? Okay so you don't know me. Fine, I swear on the River Styx that Jena Daily is the true born daughter of Artemis. There? Happy? Okay, okay so back to the how. It's well known that not all of the gods like each other, I mean look at the Big Three, but Aphrodite and Artemis, the goddess of love and the goddess of maidens, have their own problems to work out.

It all started long ago, okay so not that long ago, more like twenty years. Anyway, twenty years ago, a daughter of Aphrodite became heartbroken by a son of Apollo. Destroyed by her lover, the daughter called upon Artemis. She pledged loyalty to the maiden goddess joining her hunt. Aphrodite was insulted by her daughters' actions, pledging maidenhood forever, so to enact her revenge she tried to have her daughter killed. Artemis stood by her new faithful and spared her from her mothers' wrath. Only enraged more, Aphrodite chose to exact her revenge on Artemis. The Goddess of Love concocted a plan. She would gift Artemis with the ultimate shame, a child. To ensure the childs survival, Aphrodite placed a several curses upon the child. The child could not be harmed by her mother or any of her mothers' huntresses. This would ensure the childs' safety, to be sure Artemis could not escape her curse by easily disposing of a babe. The next curse was of Aphrodites own choosing: the child would have a soul mate, someone who she would love unconditional. The final curse was from Apollo. A prophecy. The child would die in the worst possible way.

The fates aligned and the date was upon the mortal realm. On April 19th, 1997, Artemis was on a hunt. After a lion she and her huntresses had tracked for months. Finally on that night, Artemis shot the lion down. Upon approaching the beast, it was turned into a man, and from the man came a babe. When the man died, the baby began to live. Despite her efforts, Artemis could not kill the child, and so Aphrodites' curse was made.

Sad story I know, but don't worry it gets better. Jena lived a life of sorrow. Thrust into the foster care system of Ohio she led a life outcast and loneliness. By eight, she had realized what she was and left the state. Surviving on her own for the first six months of her life was hard, but then she met a half-man half-goat. A satyr, named Bates. He was an outcast among his people. No long a part of the satyr community, the creature took the young demigod under his wing. Bates trained the small girl to become strong and skilled, but not skilled enough. A monster took Bates' life when Jena was twelve. After his death she chose to find Camp Half-Blood. That was Bates' ultimate plan, to return Jena to the Camp when she was trained. He'd hoped to prove himself a worthy protector by his success with Jena.

As I previously said, Jena only stayed for a day. No one missed the little girl who had shown up on the eve of battle and gone missing that night. Jena had done her part. Keeping the enemies forces back using her newly assigned weapon. That was the one good thing Jena had gotten out of Camp Half-Blood, a sturdy celestial bronze sword.

After her trip to Camp, Jena went on the road. She crossed the country and back again, returning to the aftermath of the Battle of Manhattan. When she saw what was coming, Jena hopped the first train to New York, only the mortals seemed to believe it was insane to go to New York and she ended up late to the party. She felt bad, but what was she to do.

Now the story has caught up to modern day. Jena Daily is a fourteen year old girl. She has brown hair, grey eyes, tan skin and killer reflexes. She has ADHD and dyslexia. Your typical demigod. And this is her story.


	2. The Prophecy

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat in her rather small room on the second floor of the Big House. She had moved into Camp Half-Blood that fall when the news of Percy Jackson's disappearance surfaced. The blonde demigod who was currently dating Percy had knocked down her front door, demanding information from Rachel, though she had none to give. Rachel had never liked Annabeth much, she was protective and in her opinion jealous. Sure, Rachel and Percy had had a summer fling, but when the Pegasus landed on the hood of Percy's stepfathers' car, their relationship wouldn't be the same. By the end of that summer, Percy had realized Annabeth was for him, so Rachel got sidelined. Of course, Rachel had been bitter at first, but when Annabeth Chase had burst through her front door, the past was behind them. Together they worked on trying to find Percy, to no avail.

Percy had been missing for nearly a two months. Rachel moved into the Big House to be closer to the action and in case she saw anything about him. Being an oracle had its up's and down's. It was late that night, the sun dipping over the ocean's surface. Rachel sat on her bed watching the sun set. Apollo pulling his chariot across the sky. As the last glimpse of sun ducked below the horizon, Rachel's head throbbed. Falling back onto the sheets, her eye's glazed over. A prophecy. Rachel hadn't had this happen since she became the Oracle and predicting the next big prophecy. Reaching for the pen and paper on the bed side table, her mouth became its own.

Rachel awoke to find it completely dark outside. The bed side clock read half past midnight. Looking around, she saw the crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Gingerly, Rachel reached for it. Almost scared. Unfolding it, she read aloud,

"Under thrice spell, the child of reprisal is born.

Once for shield, once for love, once for demise,

The child shall live until fate design.

Across the blue, promise made,

Across odds, promise kept,

Till death do they part."


End file.
